Parking assistance systems have been developed which present a driver with information serving as operation assistance for the driver to park his/her own vehicle in a predetermined parking region. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-114879 discloses a parking assist system capable of guiding a vehicle to a target parking position appropriately in the following manner. Specifically, the parking assist system joins images, captured with camera devices attached to the sides and the back of a vehicle, into an overhead image while changing the viewpoints of the images. The overhead image obtained here looks as if it is captured with a camera device attached right above the vehicle. The parking assist system displays the overhead image on which following positions and lines for parking are clearly shown: a reverse movement start position; a target parking position; a halfway parking position to turn opposite in mid-course; steering association lines which are lines associated with steering operation; and path indicating lines ideal for leading the vehicle to the target parking position (hereinafter referred to as ideal path indicating lines).